


One Autumn Night

by Roussette31



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy is a Tease, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter Fluff, Drinking, First Kiss, Getting Together, Jealous Harry, M/M, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Minor Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas, POV Third Person, Potions Master Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-07 15:35:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18413573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roussette31/pseuds/Roussette31
Summary: It all started with a kiss…In his defence, Harry was quite drunk by the time it happened. It was during one of their usual Friday nights at the pub, and he and his friends from the ministry had gone well over their usual three pints. His no-so-high tolerance for alcohol, coupled with Malfoy wearing his black tailored trousers that fitted him oh-so-rightly, could only lead to something.





	One Autumn Night

It all started with a kiss…  
In his defence, Harry was quite drunk by the time it happened. It was during one of their usual Friday nights at the pub, and he and his friends from the ministry had gone well over their usual three pints. His no-so-high tolerance for alcohol, coupled with Malfoy wearing his black tailored trousers that fitted him oh-so-rightly, could only lead to disaster.

  
When he entered the pub, Malfoy was already there, sitting in their usual booths and chatting up to Hermione. When the blond threw his head back in laughter, Harry’s stomach made its usual little hoop before settling down again. This little dance in his stomach had come around about a year ago, once he had gotten used to seeing Malfoy chatting up with his mates on a daily basis. After making his apologies to everyone, the former death-eater had surprisingly found a job as a potion master at the ministry. He often worked in collaboration with the aurors, and had built up a surprising friendship with Hermione. It seemed inevitable that he would eventually tag along to their Friday’s at the pub.

  
It was quite awkward at first. No one, besides Hermione, seemed at total ease with the blond tagging along. Ron was trying to make polite conversation for his wife’s sake, and failing miserably. Seamus was even more jittery than usual for the first few weeks, getting up every few minutes. Harry avoided the piercing gray eyes at all costs, and, as a resulted, kept moving around in his seat. Only Luna, who tagged along once in a while, seemed all right with sitting next to Malfoy. After a few nights though, everyone became used to his presence, and, unfortunately for Harry, that’s when the little jumps in his stomach started.

  
It first happened when winter was settling in. Harry came in without gloves, and Malfoy took his hands in his to warm them up, rending the chosen one completely incapable to form a proper sentence. At first, it only occurred when physical contact was involved: a brush of fingers, an arm placed just above his shoulders on the booth, a light hand against his thigh. By the time winter was over, the stomach flip occurred when Malfoy did something as simple as smile at him, this smile that lit up his eyes and made Harry feel so utterly special.

  
Then along came the heart pinches. These first showed up at the end of February, when Harry opened the prophet and saw a picture of Malfoy, seductively brushing a random bloke’s lips, and leaning in for a promising kiss. The biggest one was that fatal night back in April, when on a pub night, Malfoy chatted up this brunette at the bar, and ended up leaving with him. Harry ended up alone in his bed that night, unable to fall asleep, only thinking about what Malfoy was probably doing at this time. He couldn’t help but imagine them, on Malfoy’s bed, the bloke that wasn’t him doing what Harry had by then so often fantasized about.

  
Later in June, Malfoy suddenly became Draco. Harry never really noticed it, until he woke up from a pretty heated dream, calling out Draco’s name. He hadn’t wanted to admit it before. Using Draco, instead of Malfoy, in his head as well as out loud seemed like finally admitting his building up feelings for the git, who was still very much one.  
As much as Harry liked Draco, he also hated him. He hated the way his clothes always looked so good, and how he liked to move his hips when walking to the bar to get them drinks. He hated how the blond smiled crookedly, made flirty comments that seemed so natural, winked at Harry, making him blush and stutter for no reason. He hated how Draco ended his nights at least once a month, bringing a bloke back home that was never Harry.

  
That night, Harry and his partners were celebrating the closing of a tricky case they had been working on for weeks. They had finally caught the bastard, and everyone was in a particularly joyful mode. Each was taking turns in paying rounds, and even Dean had come out from behind the bar to celebrate with Seamus and his friends. The first round of drinks was served by Draco, who walked to the bar with a small bounce in his hips, his trousers tightening around his arse at every step, making it completely impossible for Harry to look elsewhere. Once at the bar, the blond turned around a threw a wink his way.

  
Conversation went on, coupled with laughter and a few additional rounds of drinks brought back. After a few hours, the group stated diminishing in size. Dean had to go back behind the bar to help out, and was followed by Seamus, who settled on a stool in front of his boyfriend to chat some more. Neville had to go back to Hogwarts, claiming he needed to check on one of his new experimental plants, different crossovers between magical and muggle species. Luna left with him, and Hannah followed suit soon after, saying that all the paper work she had to do for the case’s completion had sucked up her energy. Draco got up, saying he would get another round of drinks, which Hermione declined for her husband. The golden trio talked some more, mostly about the very pregnant Hermione, and bickering about how she should take her maternity leave now, for god’s sake, since the baby could come along any day now. At thirty-seven weeks, Hermione sure seemed ready to pop out, but refused to leave the office already, saying she could still easily do the paper work. The couple left after a while, with an exhausted Hermione half-asleep in Ron’s arms.

  
Harry was getting up to leave, but saw Draco chatting with a guy at the bar. Their eyes caught, Draco smiled slightly, but Harry turned his gaze down, his heart pinching once again as angry thoughts turned around in his head, clouded with all the alcohol he had previously consumed. He busied himself with the buttons of his jacket, finding the simple task suddenly hard to accomplish. He couldn’t help but think about Draco, and how certainly he looked better than this random brunette, and how did Draco dare give him a smile when he was certainly having a minor jealousy crisis over here?

  
“Going so soon?” Harry lifted his head up, finding Draco slightly too close with two drinks in his hands and pointing one towards Harry. “I was just about to bring you another round,” he said. Harry snorted “Yeah, sure, that’s what you were doing”, he said, looking past Draco to the brunette at the bar, then back down to the buttons he was still struggling with.  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” was the answer that came, along with the thud of the two glasses being put down on top of the table. “Just… Forget it” was the only thing Harry managed to mumble, frustration growing. “No, you’re acting like a frustrated five-year-old right now and I don’t deserve any of that” “I brought you a drink and flirted a bit on my way. Where’s the problem, exactly? Because as a single man whose hand can’t do all the work, I don’t really see any”

  
Harry didn’t know how to answer that. Firstly, his brain couldn’t seem to go past the image of Draco trying to satisfy his needs his hand, issuing a reaction down his pants that Harry really did not want right now. More importantly, he knew he was being completely irrational, but he couldn’t clear his emotions and thoughts enough to give a good explanation or pretend he wasn’t jealous. He turned on his heels, walking angrily towards the door, until a hand clasped around his bicep, turning him towards the blond. Draco’s brows were furrowed in confusion, his mouth a thin line of anger.  
“Harry, what exactly is your problem? You can’t just storm out like that, without any explanation!”  
“I don’t… I can’t… Look, there’s no problem, good-night, I hope you pull that one off.” Harry spat angrily, waving towards the bar, and making a move to turn around. Draco’s hand didn’t loosen thought, and his other hand settled on Harry’s other shoulder, rending impossible any chance of storming out until Draco let him. Draco had become visibly angrier, his shoulders squared and tensed, his gray eyes drilling holes into Harry’s.  
“What does that mean? You think that…”  
“Nothing, it means nothing, just that it shouldn’t be him!” Frustration rose through Harry’s body, and he surged forward, pressing his lips hard against Draco’s, who was still gripping him hard by the shoulders. He felt the blond tense, before the hands on his shoulders loosened, and suddenly, Harry felt Draco kissing him back, with so much passion he felt his knees tremble. A hand went into his hair, pulling oh-so-gently on his curls, and he couldn’t help but moan into the kiss. Draco took advantage of the opening, sliding his tongue in Harry’s mouth slowly. When they finally pulled away, they were both panting and out of breath. It took a few seconds for Harry to realize what he had just done, when the fireworks overpowering his brains finally settled down and he could think semi-properly. Draco was looking at him, one of his hands still around the small of Harry’s back, all wide-eyes and swollen lips.

  
“I’m… I’m… Sorry” Was all Harry could manage before turning around and running out of the pub, down the street, the Autumn wind freezing his cheeks. He stopped to catch his breath, and heard footsteps close behind. When he turned around, Draco was right there, staring at him, cheeks red from the wind. Before he could move, Draco’s lips were on his again, their bodies crushing together.  
“You bloody idiot,” Draco said, “I’ve waited so long for you to do this.”  
“Me too,” and Harry caught Draco’s lips again.


End file.
